Light My Fire
by Original-Botticella
Summary: Cullen and the Inquisitor enjoy some desk lovin'.


**[A.N.]** Hey guys and ladies as well. I decided to take a small break from my fic _A Mess of Blues_ and write this small one-shot of our illustrious Commander and my Inquisitor. If you haven't read my fic, send some love that way. But, don't worry, even if you haven't read the fic, you can still follow along. This takes place after the canon story.

 **WARNINGS:** hetro smut, culleningus (er, cunnilingus), fingering, innuendo (unintentional), and light voyeurism.

 **TITLE:** Light My Fire

* * *

The Commander adverted his bronze eyes and cleared his throat. Suddenly feeling a little warm under his armor. It was mid-day within the Skyhold operations. Reports were coming in and out. Sitting a little too comfortably on his oversized office chair that Josephine felt he needed for someone of his position. Cullen was feeling more upbeat, focused, and productive today than usual.

That is until _she_ decided to visit. The causation of his distraction.

"Good afternoon Commander Cullen." She said with a small grin on her lovely face. Ruby red eyes twinkling with mischief. Finding herself an empty corner on his desk to sit gravurely. Her shirt tightening around her sensuous, athletic curves. Her lithe hand brushed some of her spider-silk hair away from her face to curve around her left ear, revealing the Andrastian coin he had given her. Which she turned into an earring, a simple steel wire that pierced the lobe that connected to the coin.

A public reminder – a declaration – that she was his.

Seeing it always brought a smile to his face, and she knew it.

Lady Katja smiled as well, seeing the endearment she gave to him. Her royal blue headband wrapped around his right arm; just above the elbow. The lucky headband.

"To you as well Inquisitor Katja."

The Commander knew she liked it when he called her by name. It made it more bearable for her to hear the 'Inquisitor' part.

She diverted her eyes to the piles of work that he had already completed. "You are rather productive today. I didn't think you would be considering what happen –"

"Yes, well. It seems I have more stamina than you give me credit for." A hard blush focusing on his cheeks and ears. Unknowingly saying something that had a double meaning.

Lady Katja didn't catch the double meaning, as usual, but she might as well had, "I don't doubt your stamina. Though, that being said, I am now curious as to how much you have."

Harshly clearing his throat, trying to keep the conversation as professional as he could despite the _lack_ of it within his head.

"You are aware of the extensive training templars undergo. I have not been slack when it comes to keeping myself at my best."

She nodded, "I see that when you are sparing in the training grounds."

Feeling a small reservoir of pride within him that she noticed his dedication. Then, he recognized a twinkle within her eyes that signified an internal mischievousness. Something was turning within her mind and he will not be privy to it unless she wanted to reveal it.

That being stated, the heat from her staring could be an indication.

"Perhaps Commander, that it wouldn't be remiss that I should reward you for your efforts."

Pulling the lump in his parched throat. "Reward? There is no need Lady Katja."

"I insist Commander Cullen. I should be kind to my commanders when they do honorable service. And I have a good reward for you." Lady Katja's smile was warm that melted his insides.

Swinging her lithe legs on top of his reports and scooting closer to him. Papers crinkling and landing unapologetically on the floor. Her thighs spread as her knees rubbed suggestively on his arms. Looking absolutely predatory; rendering him still. Very carefully she slid off the desk into his lap. Cullen's breathing hitched as her femininity nestled on his stirring groin. She sighed as she licked her dragonthorn berry lips.

 _Surely she doesn't mean… in my office?! During high traffic?!_

"In-inquisitor, um, surely there are…"

"Does this not please you?" Tenderly, she kissed his scar on his lip. Just a simple peck. So very close to him that he could smell her natural scent of pine needles and dew grass. A little of his resolve falling away and more of his heat building. Releasing his idle hands and gently clasping her upper arms.

"Ah, yes, but their maybe a more opportune time –"

"There may be no better time than the present Cullen." Pressing herself a little tighter to him. Kissing his lips a little more firmly before releasing their delicious hold. His resolve faltering.

Cullen's voice dropping a few octaves, "True, um, what if someone comes in? They'll see."

Katja chuckled deep within her breast, "So? They can just advert their eyes if it displeases them." Running her soft tongue across his parted lips. Gasping at the sensation. He so very much wanted her.

She continued her persuasion, speaking gently into his ear, "This is for you Commander. Allow me to give this to you." Her voice, so warm like fleece and just as soft. Wrapping him in a tempting cocoon and all he wanted was _her_. Rocking her hips, causing welcomed shivers on his hardening groin. Whatever shy, resolution he had was just a miniscule tendril.

"You… are… oh." Kissing her with his open mouth. Wrapping her tightly within his firm arms.

Lifting her up to set on his desk (his blessed desk), she unlaced her trousers for him. Cullen eagerly ran his hands down her sides, feeling every inch of her feminine curve. Tangling his fingers in the band of her trousers and smallclothes, pulling them down her lithe thighs. Not even bothering to pull them all the way off before he ducked underneath them. Entangled legs wrapping around his waist.

Her athletic thighs spread, revealing her moist lips. Running his eager fingers across the hot flesh. Earning him a gasp from her sweet mouth. He just loved to touch her.

Taking his middle finger to lightly brush on her clit; a small tease. Katja bit her lip and let out a small moan. Oh yes, he _loved_ to touch her.

Rubbing small circles on the dark pink flesh. Listening to her deep moan as her mouth opened. Her red eyes half-lidded and dark with desire. A little pool of shy pride within him. Pushing the digit further into her fold and repeating the same circling tease. Impossibly warm around his finger like her soft gasps. Sending that heated electricity into his digit and pooling within his belly.

Kissing her with an open mouth softly on her neck – salty and delicious – before nipping and lapping within his lips wake. Descending his exploring mouth further down her tunic that he had pushed up to reveal her round, twin peaks of her bosom. Nipples dark and hard from his teasing ministrations, a faint sheen of sweat between the mounds. So close that he could see the faint dusking of freckles, and the lone dark one above the left nipple that he found endearing. Kissing it briefly before he closed his mouth and sucked hard on the nipple itself. Cullen's other hand cupped and pinched tenderly the other nipple.

Katja let out a haggard squeal. Writhing just slightly. Head rolled in lazy pleasure.

Cullen smiled. Continuing his mouth touches with alternating hard teething with gentle licks. Hearing her breathing increasing, and seeing the heavy rise and fall of her chest.

Taking the teasing fingers stimulating her clit, having them descend further into her, running them around her core entrance. Impossibly hot and slick.

He couldn't help but moan as she 'Ah'ed at the touch. Coiling in his nerves her bundled energy emanating from her skin. Going back to her dragonthorn berry lips to bestow a heated kiss that she eagerly reciprocated. The _insistent_ , soft appendages touching and exploring each other's mouths. Inserting two of his fingers to the second digit in her moist core. The hairs on his neck standing up as he drank in her long groan. Sighing contently; blissfully happy.

Cullen's heart beat frantically within his chest. So loud he heard it within his ears. His erection straining against his leather trousers. Begging, wanting more of her. Just _her_.

 _No, I want to see. See_ her _._

Pumping his fingers in and out of her that accompanied the blessed wet, slick sounds. Basking in her pleasured sighs and moans. Running his thumb around her clit in alternating motions. Katja began to buck her hips in short, shallow motions – breathing becoming hitched.

"Please Cullen." She said, voice deep and dark with desire. "Please."

Not one for much patience, never the less, he descended down on her. Kissing her neck, full pecks on her nipples, mouthing down her taught belly, all the way down to where he wanted most.

Kissing his way up one of her exposed thighs. Her smell becoming stronger a rich musk of the forest. Giving each of her thighs pecks of his lips, going further to their apex. She watched intently, so turned on by his loving worship. She knew he liked doing this, more than happy to let him have some of her unexpectingly during the day.

Especially when she was horny for more.

The first time he did this to her he was hesitant but eager. Testing as much as teasing. Using his skilled observation to detect and exploit her sweet spots.

His hot breath ghosted along the heated flesh and short curls of her pubis. Katja's clit throbbed for those skilled lips, the dexterity of his tongue. Planting chaste kissed on her labia; gasping softly, but it wasn't enough. Becoming more wet for more. Looking at him as he gazed in fascination as her wet cunt took his fingers. Watching the wetness pool out of her. Seeing how hot, swollen and pink she was for him.

Finally hearing the howl from her that made the hairs on his neck stand. Cullen's tongue circling around the stiff nub, kissing it, sucking it. His fingers still within her – searching out that sweet spot –

"Oh! F-Fuck!"

Smiling cockily. Katja's back in a high arch and her lithe fingers dug into his curled hair.

Having his fingers circle around the rough flesh within her while lapping at the fat, stiff clit in his mouth. She keened loudly as her thighs snapped around his head – the heels of her feet digging into his back. If she wasn't mewling in pleasure she was hoarsely whispering obstinacies. Her delicious cunt drooled wonderfully onto his hand, which he was happy to lap up. Oh, Maker he was _breathing_ her in. Drowning in her.

Her affirmations and praise spurred him. "That's it! Just like that!"

Trousers becoming unbearably tight, he pulled the strings, releasing his engorged member. It was hot and heavy within his palm as he languidly stroked himself. Not enough to cum but unable to resist the stimulation.

Katja arched and rocked like a wild horse against his face wanting – _needing_ – more of him. Cullen wasn't going to rush his favorite sexual activity with her. Wrapping his arm around her to keep her steady (for the most part). She watched as half his face was into her. The wet slurping sounds of his mouth, the slick pops of his thrusting fingers, and the deep hums of pleasure from him. A deep corded knot twisted in her belly like a band ready to snap. Distinctly feeling how much she ached out of her quim – knowing how much he liked to taste her.

Looking into his eyes. Pupils completely dilated with only a thin sliver of the bronze iris – hot and molten – ready to make her _burn_ within them.

She cupped her breast – knowing how much he liked to look at them – pinching the nipple. Hissing lightly at the little pain. His strong arm that was trying to hold her down, shot up to the other breast. The calluses and rough pull from his hand squeezed the soft flesh. Expert fingers tweaked and pulled on the sensitive nipple, making her cry out. Then, he slapped the side of the breast – just enough to make the nerves tingle. Katja hissed and bit her lip, rolling her head in pleasure.

Ignoring the insistence of his heavy cock for stimulation. Beads of precum readily leaked from his cock. Feeling every twitch and pulsing throb from the tip to his ball sack.

Hearing that hitch in her throat that signaled that she was at the precipice, ready to be pushed over.

Sucking her clit harder, a more firm press within her cunt, and a rough pinch of her sensitive nipple and she was there. Katja's scream filled the tower, echoing out. Hot juices from her spilled onto his fingers and his face. Greedily lapping her up. Not wanting a drop of her precious liquid to spill on the dirty floor.

Giving her one last lap before standing up to nuzzle her face. Smelling herself all over his face along with the glistening sheen of herself on his lips and chin. Making sure she was watching as he took the fingers that were inside her and licked them – sucked them – fully in his mouth like a juicy fruit. Fuck, she was getting aroused again. Her heat flaming more when he hummed in pleasure.

Burning in her again when he kissed her – sharing her own juices with the kiss. Growling, clicking teeth, thrusting tongues, and hands tangling in each other's hair.

Cullen's cock teased her sensitive, slick slit. Asking a silent permission.

Lady Katja reached for his cock and aligned it with her ready entrance. With a quick flick of his hips, Cullen seated himself within her. She threw her head back with a loud groan.

Deep, full, complete.

His lips kissed her jaw and neck, whispering hoarsely sweet obscenities to her ear. Of how tight she was holding him, how sweet she feels pulling on his cock, how wonderfully hot she it that he's burning. That there is no other comparison.

Holding on to his (still!) clothed shoulders for dear life as he began thrusting into her. Slow outtake, fast and hard intake. Each thrust hitting that sensitive spot with her. Already on edge from his fingering. Those same fingers that trailed down her arching torso to find her clit, massaging it. Building her up more to where she can feel that knot tighten in her tummy all over again. So stiff and fat. Hypersensitive to his caring touches. Her nipples rubbing on the soft fabric of his outer tunic and cloak.

His mouth drinking in her clipped moans. Her hand tightening, pulling, gripping his hair.

"Come for me." Cullen whispered against her plump mouth, "I want to come in you."

Thrusts became sharper, more defined. Sweet pricks from slaps of skin and wet slicks of their connection. Legs wrapping tighter, pulling him closer to her. Faster rubbing on her swollen clit. Breathing becoming hitched, unable to cool the feverish pitch. Wanting. Needing. For her and him.

Then she comes, loudly. Freeing her save the pleasure that comes the way he knows how to give her. What he will freely give to her. He comes too, growling, releasing part of himself within her womb that only he is allowed to do. White-hot strings coiling, sweeping, searching within that would beget new life. A silent, instinctual base, but no less meaningful than what they have.


End file.
